Miracles Can Happen
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ever since Yugi’s death, Yami had all lost faith, doing everything from drugs to suicide attempts and even getting gang raped. The only one who could help him is the girl that has always loved him. [Yami x Anzu]
1. Broken Inside

Miracles Can Happen

Rating: M Genre: Spiritual/Romance/Angst/Tragedy

Summary: Ever since Yugi's death, Yami had all lost faith, doing everything from drugs to suicide attempts and even getting gang raped. Now he's in a coma that he may never wake up from.The only one who could help him is the girl that has always loved him. Yami x Anzu

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

Pairings: **Main** – Yami x Anzu; **Mino**r –Jounouchi x Mai, Seto x Shizuka, Otogi x OC

Author's Note: This is more like a prolongue just so everyone can see how Yami got to where he is. Just to let you know.

Warnings: There will be a graphic description of rape in this chapter so if you feel uncomfortable with it, get prepared.

Chapter 1: Broken Inside

_What is there left to live for…_

_Why do I keep living in this constant nightmare…_

_There's nothing to believe in anymore…_

Those were the thoughts that traveled through his mind as he laid in the hospital bed. The once mighty King of Games had become nothing more…than a mere soul who has lost his way, someone who cannot see the light anymore, whose has let the darkness taken over and whose life is slowly disappearing. For you see, a chain of events has caused an endless cycle of pain and misery for this man. Now here he is lying in a hospital bed, bandages around his eyes, constantly falling in and out of reality. Even though he couldn't see, he could hear everything that went on around him. That he may never have a normal life or may never see again…that it was his will that will allow himself have chance to regain his eyesight …but he didn't have any. He had been stripped of everything he had held dear. This story isn't for the fate of heart but how even the strongest person can be overcome by the shadows…

It all started on that faithful day…

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Hey Yami, do you want to come with me to the store?" said his little brother, Yugi as he approached the door._

_"Um…no, I'll be here when you get back" said Yami lying on the couch, watching TV._

_"Oh…ok" he mumbled under his breath before he walked out the door with a sadden expression on his face._

_He the door closed but didn't give it much thought. Yami had become more distance from everyone especially his little brother. He didn't know why but for some reason he didn't feel like he belonged. He never spent time with his friends or Yugi anymore. He would see how hurt Yugi would be but just ignored it…no matter how much it would hurt him as well as everyone around him. For some reason, he was falling into the darkness but wouldn't let himself be consumed. He watched TV for an hour and eventually fell under deep slumber. It was 5 hours later that he would wake up to hear heart wrenching news…that would be the beginning of his breakdown…_

_RING! RING!_

_The phone rang; waking him from his sleep as he groggily got up to pick up the phone._

_"Hello?" he mumbled._

_"Hello, is this the Mutou residence?"_

_"Yes, who is this?" he asked now with some curiosity._

_"This is Domino Hospital calling about Yugi Mutou, is this a relative I'm speaking to?"_

_"Yes I'm his brother, is something wrong" said Yami with now worry and concern in his voice._

_"I'm afraid so, your brother got caught in a shooting, the bullet pierced his lungs and he is in critical condition, is it possible you can come down here as soon as possible"_

_"Y-Yes I'll be right there"_

_He hung up the phone and frantically made his way out the door and to the hospital. He had no time to call Jounouchi_ _or the others for his mind was in another place. Along the way, he felt a sudden rush of guilt run through his body. If he had gone with him, this may have never happened…if he had been a good brother to him, he wouldn't have gotten hurt…or worse. Yami's heart was pounding as he had finally arrived at the hospital. He had gone up to the doctor to ask about his brother's condition._

_"Please tell me! How's my brother! Is he alright! Can I see him!" he yelled._

_"Mr. Mutou, I'm sorry but…your brother, he died during the surgery, he had lost a lot of blood and we couldn't save him…I'm sorry"_

_Sorry? Sorry wasn't going to bring Yugi back. _

_'It's all my fault' said a voice in his mind over and over again. It was his fault, if he had been there, if he had spent more time with him, this may have never happened. He wasn't there to protect him. _

_**(End of Flashback)**_

After that, there was a significant change in Yami, his personality had become darker, he was often rude, and always wanted to alone. When his friends would ask what's wrong he would simply walk away or remain silent. Word had spread fast about theYugi's death, the fame brother of the King of Games. In school, he was tormented but never took time to care. No matter how much everyone would worry, nothing was getting through to him. Oblivious to Yami, many of his enemies saw it as an opportunity to get even with him…

_**(Flashback)**_

_The sky had turned black as the day was coming to an end. Yami was walking down a street walk alone in the middle of the night with no one else outside. It was then he noticed a group of four boys following him as he ran into an alley to try to get them out his back but failed as he soon found himself cornered._

_"What's the matter? The great king of games is running away from something" said one of the boys growing closer to him._

_"What do you want?" he said with an icy tone, his eyes narrowed as his anger began to overwhelm him._

_"We just want to have some fun" he said as the other two boys grabbed him, prevented him from moving at all, no matter how much he struggled as the other boy tied a cloth around Yami's mouth so he wouldn't scream._

_"This time, you're going to lose at this game" said another one of the boys with his finger tracing his abs. Yami felt the fear consume him. Sweat began to run down his face, wondering what they were going to do to him. _

_They tied his hands behind his back with another cloth and brought him back to one of the boys' apartment only a couple of blocks away. No one was outside, so they couldn't have gotten caught. Once at the apartment, he was pushed down to the bed as three of the boys went on top of him, preventing him from moving due to their combine weight. His clothes were ripped off as the boys began beating on them. His body was covered in bruises with blood trickling down from his lip._

_"Now it's time for the fun part" one of the boys whispered in his ear. Yami shivered at his words as he knew what they were planning to do. They had turned him over and one of them pushed their member in Yami's butt. His muted screams were ignored as the boy became pumping in and out of him. The pain was unbearable; they ripped off the cloth around his mouth as he tried his best not to cry in pain. His eyes were closed tightly as the boy continued to pump in and out, harder and faster as time went by. The boy finally stopped as another boy pulled a knife out and put it up to Yami's neck._

_"Now it's my turn" he said as he grabbed Yami by the hair and forced his dick into Yami's mouth. He tried to breakaway but failed. "Now by a good fuck toy and pleasure me or I'll end it right here" he said bringing the blade closer to his neck. He began to do as he was told even though he had hated ever moment that was passing. All night, one by one, they fucked him until they couldn't stand it anymore, forcing him to do everything imaginable. They took away his dignity that night, leaving him with nothing but more pain._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

When he woke up, he was in a hospital, it had been 3 days since the incident and the boys were later on caught. It was suppose to be good news but it didn't do much of anything, he was stripped of his dignity, the one thing he had left after Yugi's death. Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka, Ryou and even Seto and Mokuba were there to see their friend. Anzu was in America, unable to see her beloved friend. Even though Seto Kaiba had hated Yami, he knew that no one deserved what he had went through and joined the rest of the gang to help him. Yami had recovered pretty well physically for the exception of one only scar on his scar from being cut by a blade, mentally, he was still damaged, the only question that lingered in their minds now…could they ever heal those scars left over in his heart?

Three weeks later, he was released from the hospital, Jounouchi offered him to stay with him and Shizuka. He had no choice being that he had no where else to go. Shizuka always try to cheer him up but he was always locked in the spare room thinking to himself. Everyone knew it wasn't safe for him to be alone but at the same time didn't know what to say to him. He wouldn't listen to no one, always in solitude

Yami had become self destructive, taking several different drugs, becoming hooked. His eyes would always burn red from the new sensation that he would always try to hide from his friends. Jounouchi and Shizuka had walked in on him several times unknown to them, about to end his life. Every time he felt the will to end his life, he wouldn't go through with it because he would always see Yugi's face, smiling at him. It was then he felt he couldn't end his life, not yet at least. He kept this up for weeks until finally his actions would catch up to him…

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Yami! Yami, it's Shizuka, I just want to talk to you for a second" she said knocking on the door, trying to get through to her friend._

_She kept knocking on the door yet there was still no answer. She began to panic not hearing any sounds from the door. She turned the doorknob with her hand still shaking from fear. When she opened the door, she saw Yami's body with blood leaking from his arm from multiple cuts and his skin pale white. _

_"Oh my God!" she shouted and ran over to him, holding his body in her arms, blood covering her clothes. Tears started streaming down from her eyes. She checked his pulse which was very faint but still there. She noticed a couple of empty pill bottles near his body and knew why Yami never came out of his room. She quickly ran to the phone to call the ambulance and her brother who was at Mai's house. At this point, it was a matter of life and death…_

_Once everyone was at the hospital, the doctor's had come to them with Yami's diagnosis. In simple terms, Yami had become hooked on the painkillers that he had after his accident among others, he had become a cutter, and mentally depressed, with several attempts of suicide. It was instructed that he was to attend rehab for five months, a difficult journey for anyone in his state._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Five months later, he was out, looking better than he did before but was he truly healed? That pain still lingered there even when he would smile. This pain would thrive inside him but for some reason wouldn't go away. One day when he was driving, Yami finally realized the truth – that he would suffer for the rest of his days so he wondered why should he prolong this torture and instead end now. It was that day, that he last saw the light of the sky. Yami had been in a car accident by a drunk driver. His wish was answered by not in the way he had even expected. Luckily he had survived but barely, the glass from the windows had injured his eyes so badly that it was predicted that may never see again. Right now, he's coma but worst, he was broken inside. Could someone that has endured so much ever be fixed?

* * *

**Preview: **It's been three months since Yami's accident and Anzu comes back to Domino from America but when she gets home, she hears the news of Yami. Everyone's feelings are revealed even Seto's. How does Anzu react to this sudden news? 

**Ok I hope you it, I worked my ass off to make sure it's perfect so hopefully everyone likes. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. What Happened to You?

Miracles Can Happen

Rating: MGenre: Spiritual/Angst/Tragedy/Romance

Summary: Ever since Yugi's death, Yami had all lost faith, doing everything from drugs to suicide attempts and even getting gang raped. The only one who could help him is the girl that has always loved him. Yami x Anzu

Author's Note: I'm SOOO Sorry about my late update but I've had so much school work but here it is and I hope you like it.

Chapter 2: What Happened to You?

**3 months later…**

**- **

_I'm finally going back…_

Anzu looked out the window on board the airplane going to Domino about to land in a few minutes. It had been one year since she had left to attend a very prestigious school in New York for dance to achieve her dream. She was finally going back home to see her friends that she missed so dearly and the one man that she had loved so much but denied her feelings to ever come to surface. As she looked out that window all she could see was the faces of her friends and her beloved Yami, what if he had someone already? What if he forgotten about her? All her questions would soon be answers…

The plane landed at the port and everyone left the plane into Domino International Airport. Anzu got her suitcases from baggage claim and waited in the main area for Shizuka and Seto to pick her up. All she could think about was seeing everyone she had missed so much and catching up with everyone.

"Anzu!" cried a voice.

Anzu looked over to see Shizuka running over to her with Seto behind her. The two hugged each other very tightly, overfilled with happiness as the best friends were reunited at last.

"Shizuka! I can't believe it! I missed you so much!" said Anzu.

"I know you look great, everyone is waiting for you at Joey's house!" said Shizuka cheerfully.

"Great! Oh and are you two…" said Anzu pointing towards Shizuka and Seto, who hadn't said a word.

"Actually we're um engagement, I forgot to tell you, it happened a week after my last e-mail to you" she said with a blush showing Anzu her beautiful giant diamond ring.

"It's beautiful Shizuka"

"She's been dying to show you since you told her you coming back weeks ago" said Seto finally breaking his silence.

"It looks wonderful, so how's Mokuba?" she asked him.

"He's fine, he's in Florida with Rebecca for the week" he said.

"How is Joey handling this?"

"Well he's still not ok with it but he knows Seto makes me happy so he doesn't do anything to hurt us" said Shizuka taking Seto's hands causing Seto to smirk at his fiancé.

"That's great you two!"

"Well let's go everyone's been dying to see you!" said Shizuka as the three traveled out the airport to Kaiba's limo and drove off…

* * *

"Surprise!" exclaimed everyone once Anzu, Shizuka, and Seto walked through the door. 

"Oh My God thanks you guys!" she said overwhelmed by the warm welcome from her friends.

"Hey Hun, so how was America?" said Mai coming over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Mai! It was great I can't wait to tell you all about it!"

"So tell me how were the guys there? Were they super hot?" whispered Mai in her ear with a sly grin loud enough for Jonouchi to hear.

"Hey I heard that!" he yelled.

"Don't worry Jou! You know you'll always have me!" she said Mai, kissing him on his cheek.

"That's good…Hey Anzu, It's been a while!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Anzu!" said Tristan as he saw her walked into the living room with everyone.

"Hey Tristan! Hey Otogi!" she said noticing them on the couch.

"Hello Anzu, it's nice to see you again" said Ryou coming out of the kitchen – his favorite place.

"Hey Ryou, it's nice to see you too!"

Everyone talked about their new lives since she had left as Anzu shared her stories of America, living in New York, and her school there. They all reminisced but something kept bothering her, where was Yugi? Or Yami for that matter? If she was excited about seeing anyone it would be them especially Yami. He had stopped writing to her months again for some odd reason and never answered her letters afterwards.

"Hey guys…where's Yugi?" she asked, trying to rid this troubling feeling.

The room grew dead silence as the smiles from their faces disappeared, not knowing how to answer her question. Since she was in America, she didn't know what had happened to the two boys over the last several months but the real question was – was she prepared to handle the painful truth?

"Anzu…about that-"

"What? What are you guys not telling me?" she said, interrupting Jounouchi, worried about the sudden silence.

"Anzu…Yugi's…Yugi's dead" he said as everyone looked away.

She felt a sudden pain pierced her heart as grief overcame her. This can't be…her best friend was dead but how could this be? This feeling was unbearable but what about Yami? Little did she know…that would only lead to even more sadden news that she wasn't prepared to hear.

"Then w-what happened to Yami?" she asked as she started to quiver in fear.

"…Anzu…Yami's in the hospital…in a coma" said Shizuka in a sadden tone.

"What! How did this happened!"

"Well…he-"

"The idiot tried to kill himself and got in a car crash' said Kaiba, leaning against the wall near the doorway, not looking at anyone.

"Seto…" said Shizuka worried.

"He got really depressed after Yugi died and he got raped from some guys at school trying to get their revenge, he started doing drugs…he tried to kill himself several times…" said Tristan.

"I don't understand why would he do this?" asked Anzu.

"He just gave up"

Everyone faced the CEO, the former rival of Yami, stunned by his statement. Even during Yami's hardship, he didn't show much emotion but if you looked, he was hurt by what was happening as well. The person who had told him to always have faith in himself had lost all of his. Even though he was his arch rival…he still considers him a friend deep down.

"What do you mean?"

"When Yugi died…he blamed himself and after that he just gave up any hope he had left, he figured he just end his own life instead of fading away" he said.

"No…No! I'm not believing that! Yami wouldn't just give up! No, I won't believe that!" she exclaimed breaking into tears.

"Anzu, Yami was troubled and took it out on himself, we can't help him right now" said Mai, trying to comfort her friend.

Without any warning, she got up and went outside for some air. She took in a deep breath but not even that could stop her from collapsing to the ground and breakdown into tears. Her best friend was gone and the one who loved was in a coma that she may never see again. Her heart pained her at the very thought of never seeing her secret love again.

'_Oh Yami, what could have happened to you?'

* * *

_**OK I'm Sooo Sorry about the late update once again but hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.**

**Preview: **Anzu still mourns the death of Yugi and Yami's state so what does she find in a journal she finds in his room. Shizuka and Mai take her to see Yami and a suprise event occurs during her stay. Until the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

* * *

_


	3. Can You Hear Me?

Miracles Can Happen

Rating: M Genre:Spiritual/Angst/Tragedy/Romance

Summary: Ever since Yugi's death, Yami had all lost faith, doing everything from drugs to suicide attempts and even getting gang raped. The only one who could help him is the girl that has always loved him. Yami x Anzu

Chapter 3: Can You Hear You?

Anzu's POV

_Today was suppose to be one of the happiest days of my life, I finally come home to see my friends that I have missed so much but today…ended up being the most heart wrenching day I've ever experienced in my life. My best friend is gone and I never got to say good bye to him but what bothers me the most, is that I never got to help my one true love. I couldn't help him…I couldn't be with him when he needed me most. I almost feel like I abandoned them both. I should've been here…_

Normal POV

It was now night and the wind blew the room as Anzu sat on the bed, holding herself tightly as tears silently fall from her eyes. Her crystal tear glistened as the moonlight that illuminated the bed room. She was too sadden and upset by the events the occur today so she called her mother and explained to her the situation. Jounouchi and Shizuka offered her to stay for the night, in the morning she would be calmer and less tensed. She was sitting in the very room that Yami had tried to end his life so many times. She could literally sense the turmoil that went on in this room but some unknown force made her want to stay here.

Anzu got up from the bed and walked over to the small oak wood vanity and looked into her reflection. She saw the stains left from her hours from her mourning. On the vanity was a small bottle that reeked of alcohol, she went into the draws and found empty pill bottles and a small knife still stained with blood. She held it in her hands and an image came to her of him cutting himself but quickly shook it off and dropped it on the floor. When she was about to close it, she saw a small picture that revealed a happy image of her and Yami in the park. She remembered that day; it was when they went to the park for the annual festival to watch the cherry blossoms bloom. Everyone was so happy then…

She placed the picture back on the vanity and lay in the bed. She felt something hard against her back. She got up and moved the covers to see a black book. Anzu took the book and flipped it open to the first page and gasped at what she saw…

**_May 26, 2005_**

**_It has been three weeks since Yugi's death and less than a week since those guys took away my dignity. Why did this happen? Have I committed a great sin to deserve this, to mourn the death of my brother? If I only had paid more attention to him but I couldn't tell him…I couldn't tell anyone what was troubling me, that day seems so far away yet I can remember it like yesterday. Lately I have searched for ways to heal my many wounds. I know self mutilation is wrong but I feel as though I've escaped reality when I slit my wrist. The blood drips and I enter a world of harmonious bliss yet that darkness is still there. The pills only calm my nerves and take away my anxiety. All my friends' even Kaiba has tried to help but there is nothing they can do. There is nothing no one can be._**

She couldn't believe what she was reading. She could sense the pain from his words. That feeling of guilt grew that made her feel only worse; she wasn't there to try to soothe his pain. As she looked on the entries got darker and darker, talking about grief, sadness, and death, each more terrifying then the next but the last entry was possible the darkest and saddest of all…

**_June 28, 2005_**

**_I'm so tired of living, why can't I just move on to the next life and escape this bitter reality. Every time I try to end my life, a voice in my head always calls out to him and then I feel a sudden rush of pain. Why is it I am forced to live when all I wish to die? I found a picture of me and Anzu and today. I miss her so much; I wish she was here so I could talk to her. She probably thinks I hate her or something since I haven't e-mailed her in months, I hope she doesn't because I really do care for her but I would only hurt her now if she was to see me right now. Unfortunately this will be my last entry I will write in this book because this will be the end of my story. My faith has been drained and I have nothing left but to fade away._**

She felt overcome by grief that she couldn't bare. She placed the black book in the draw near the bed; she went in her comfy bed and cried herself to sleep…

'_I'm so sorry Yami…I'm so sorry…'_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Anzu, we can wait til' later to see him" said Mai as they got out her car. 

"Don't force yourself into something you may not be ready for" said Shizuka standing beside her friend.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine I promise, let's go in" said Anzu as the three went inside the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, we're looking for Yami Mutou" said Shizuka to the nurse at the desk.

"Oh yes I remember you when you brought him; he's on the 2nd floor in room 215" she said.

"Thanks" said Mai.

They got on the elevator up to the 2nd floor. Anzu felt tightness in her chest as they approach his room; her heart was ready to jump out of her. She knew she had to do this, she owe this to him…

"Don't worry we're right here" said Mai with her and on Anzu's shoulder, sensing the tension that was feeling about to enter the room.

"Thanks" she mumbled under her breath and entered the room.

There lay Yami's body as he was drifting in his slumber. His beautiful crimson eyes were covered with bandages and as the sound from the heart monitor echoed through the room. Anzu slowly walked over to her fallen love and brushed her yellow bangs from his face.

"He's been like this for three months now" said Shizuka in a sadden tone.

"…You guys, can I call once I'm ready to pick me up…I just want to stay here with him for a while" said Anzu sadly.

"No problem hun, just call my cell when you're ready" said Mai, pushing Shizuka out the room before she could protest, leaving the two alone.

"Mai what are you doing! You can't just leave her alone with him like that, she's already devastated by his state as it is!" whispered Shizuka so no one else would hear the conversation.

"Don't worry, maybe she will be enough to wake Yami up, you never know" said Mai as they both walked out the hospital.

* * *

The breeze flew in the hospital room as Anzu looked upon Yami's frail body. She just felt her mind go blank, unable to speak. Her body was in a state of shock from looking at her secret love. 

"…Why…Why did you do this to yourself?" she finally said. "Why didn't you ask for help…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I left you alone"

The sadness overcame her as she continue to look on at him but she would not run away no matter how much she wanted to, she had to do this not only for him…but for herself.

"I would give anything...anything for you to wake up…anything" she said through her sobs now holding his soft hand tightly as tears from her crystal blue eyes fell upon them. She laid her head beside his arm on the bed.

"I wish you could hear me Yami…if only I could tell you how much I love you" she whispered.

_I can hear you…_

Anzu quickly looked up, startled to hear the familiar voice.

"I can hear you…who are you?"

* * *

**Preview: **Ok Yami's awake but what's going to happen now that he still has his bandages on, some secrets are revealed along with one more surprise Until the next chapter. Please Review!  



	4. Don't Be Afraid

Miracles Can Happen

Rating: M Genre: Spiritual/Angst/Tragedy/Romance

Summary: Ever since Yugi's death, Yami had all lost faith, doing everything from drugs to suicide attempts and even getting gang raped. The only one who could help him is the girl that has always loved him. Yami x Anzu

Author's Note: I'm sorry this update is kind of late but my internet connection kept messing up so I was unable to load it. I hope you like this chapter. I know it's short but I'll make up for it in the next one.

Chapter 4: Don't Be Afraid

Normal POV

"_I can hear you…who are you?"_

"Y-Yami?" asked Anzu, quivering. She felt as though her whole body was frozen as she see just stared at him. He slowly pushed himself up and sat up. He raised his hand to his eyes but they were covered by bandages. She saw a frown appeared on his face.

"You know my name? Your voice…I remember it from somewhere" he said softly.

She didn't answer; she wouldn't want to tell him who she was because she was afraid of what his reaction might be. What if he blamed her for what happened? What if he was mad at her for not being there?

"I…I…"

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me, you'll probably just forget me as soon as you leave here" he said with his head down.

"…I wouldn't forget you" she replied.

"Please don't lie to me, everyone forgets eventually besides no one cares for me…no one understands me"

"That's not true! There are a lot of people that care for you more than you know!" said Anzu choking on her tears.

"If that's true then tell me, why is it I always feel alone? Why is it I can stand in a room filled with I know care for me and are happy but I still feel empty…if what you're saying is true then me why I feel so lost?"

"Yami…" Anzu said trailing off, how could she answer him? She didn't know why he felt like this? This was Yami, the one person who always had faith in himself but now…the Yami in front of her was so lost and alone.

"You can't answer me can you...I wouldn't blame them if they didn't forgive me after what I put them through…after his death"

"Death?"

"My brother…he died when he got caught in a shooting, I blame myself because I just ignored him and became distant from him and the others…it's all my fault, you wouldn't understand"

"Is that I can't understand or you just don't want me to understand" said Anzu trying to get some answers.

He grew silence, sitting in his hospital, thinking about what she had said to him. What if he didn't want anyone to understand? Or was he just afraid what answer he might receive?

"Have you ever…felt like you were fading away…or that you lost all purpose in life? You become scared and frightened of what the future holds and one day you just decided to give up, have you ever felt such an emotion before?" he asked.

"Yes…I feel uncertain about things all the time, why?"

"…After the KC Grand Prix, I started to think, what do I have left after I finish dueling? What else is out there for me? I became afraid, like I didn't belong in this world anymore, I felt lost and I didn't know what to do, I didn't mean to hurt Yugi but I couldn't help myself…when he died, I felt as though it was because of my own selfish worries after that my life slowly begin to fall apart, what was the point to in believing in anything anymore? Do you see now? I wanted to die…I wanted this feeling to vanish but inside I'm still here and I may never see again"

"…I understand…a year ago I found out I had gotten accepted to a dance school in New York, it was dream but I realized my dream would cost me my life in Domino, my friends, and even someone I really care about, when I got to America, the thing I did was breakdown and cry because I was all alone but then my friend called…he said _'don't__give up on your dreams,_ _I'm always here for you and I'll be waiting for you to come back, never forget the people that are rooting for you and never be afraid of what's ahead'_ I cherished those words everyday, that was probably the only that kept me from giving" said Anzu with tears streaming down her face.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and stared at his face. Even though his eyes were covered, she could see and feel the doubt inside of him. It was his words that kept her going when she had lost faith so it was her turn to help him gain back his.

"Don't be afraid of what lies ahead, you have to believe in yourself and then everything will reveal itself…so long as you trust yourself…take off your bandages" she said.

"What if I can't see? What happens if I take them off and I still see darkness?" he asked as if he was a frightened child.

"I'll still be right here…I fear what's ahead it will only bring doubt and despair…don't be afraid"

He sat there as he felt the warmth from her hands on his face. He lifted his hand to hers then reached to the back of head and slowly untied the bandages as they fall onto his shoulders. He couldn't fear the darkness anymore, he had to be strong to overcame his fear. He lifted his head and opened his eyes…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So what does Yami see when he opens his eyes? Sorry no preview this time. The final chapter is next so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Because of You

Miracles Can Happen

Rating: M Genre: Spiritual/Angst/Tragedy/Romance

Summary: Ever since Yugi's death, Yami had all lost faith, doing everything from drugs to suicide attempts and even getting gang raped. The only one who could help him is the girl that has always loved him. Yami x Anzu

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of the story! Yay! I hope you guys liked it and I want to thank all my reviewers for showing support.

Chapter Five: Because of You

-

-

-

Yami slowly opened his eyes revealing his beautiful crimson orbs that had been sealed away for what looked like an eternity. His eyes flickered for a few seconds, trying to adjust his vision with the light gleaming from the window. The blurry vision was starting become more clear. The figure of mysterious girl in front of him became more detailed. His eyes widen as looked upon the beautiful maiden who had guided him through his fragile state. He cupped her cheek. Yami gazed upon her and admired her beauty from her royal blue eyes to her silky brown locks of hair that fell gracefully on her shoulders. It was then that he realized the identity of this girl…

"…Anzu…" he whispered as he continued to feel her soft skin underneath his hand.

Tears of happiness streamed down her face as she gazed into his eyes that she had longed to see since her arrival. She placed her hand atop of his, feeling the warmth radiate off him as she sighed in relief.

"I'm so happy you're awake, I was so worried about you" she said.

"It was you…all this time" he said as he wiped away her tears from her eyes. "You were the one that helped me; I thought…that you lived in New York, fulfilling your dream"

"I can't fulfill my dreams if you're not in them…I realize now that I belong here with the people I love and care for me, I almost lost you and I won't let that happen again…I love you Yami" she said, pouring out her heart to him.

There was a brief moment of silence between them. Just as Anzu had begun to lose faith, Yami leaned in and kissed her. All her doubts went out the window as their lips met and their tongues explored every inch of their mouths. The need for oxygen broke them apart.

"I love you too Anzu…I always have…and I always will" said Yami with their faces only inches apart.

"Do you still want to fade away? Do you still want to…die?" she choked put afraid of what his answer might be. What if he still felt lost? She didn't want to lose him again.

"…No…because I realize there are people that still care about me, because I realize I can only live each day by day and cannot worry about what the future holds for me…because of you, I know I can overcome the shadows as look as I have you" he said with a sincere smile.

"Because of me? It wasn't me…You are the one who found the strength-"

"With your words, I found the strength I needed to take off my bandages but there's one thing I don't understand…before I blacked out completely I remember the doctors saying I would most likely never see again…how is it this happened?" he asked.

"It was miracle…you are a miracle" said Anzu

"A miracle?"

"Yes…because you became the greatest duelist in the world while always having faith in themselves and supporting others along others…You're a miracle because of the faith you have inside and give to others"

He leaned in and brushed her rosy lips as their foreheads touched looking into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. He needed her as much she needed him.

"You're the miracle because it was your voice, the only voice I have heard since my accident…your words, your voice brought me out the darkness where I laid, as far as I'm concerned you're my miracle Anzu Mazaki"

She smiled at his words and their lips met, fulfilling their desire to be with one another as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. At last they could be together and never be apart again. They didn't know what the had in store but they knew they would always be in each other's hearts now and forever.

One years since that day, Yami and Anzu got married and since then had one child, a little girl named Rose. They all lived happily up until Yami's death four years later from sickness. Even now in death they still in remain in each other's hearts and their spirits intertwined, connected in mind, body and spirit because they were each other's miracles. The moral of this story is to never give up and never let the darkness overcome you because there's going to be that one person right there with you whether you know who they are or not. Miracles are always possible...

-

-

-

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
